callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zimna wojna
Zimna Wojna'' ''- stan napięć na tle politycznym i militarnym pomiędzy Komunistycznym Blokiem Wschodnim (ZSRR), a Kapitalistycznym Zachodem (głównie USA i NATO), trwający od 1947 roku do upadku Związku Radzieckiego w 1991 roku.'''' Call of Duty: Black Ops Operation 40 Mason, Woods i Bowman spotykają się z kubańskim kontaktem Carlosem w barze w Santa Maria, który przekazuje im plany wilii Fidela Castro. Po chwili do baru wchodzi kilku kubańskich żołnierzy, którzy uznają Amerykanów za podejrzanych. Wywiązuje się między nimi walka, w wyniku której wszyscy kubańscy żołnierze giną. Pod bar przyjeżdża kubańska policja, która blokuje ulicę oddziałowi Operation 40. Po krótkiej wymianie ognia główni bohaterowie uciekają do samochodu, przebijają się przez blokady i odjeżdżają. Mason, Woods i Bowman wraz z oddziałem Carlosa szturmują willę Castro. Po otrzymaniu sygnału od Carlosa, oddział Operation 40 zjeżdża na linie, zabija wartowników, następnie Mason dusi żołnierza przy radiostacji za pomocą garoty. Po wdarciu się do willi Mason wraz z Woodsem oczyszcza drogę do Castro. Po znalezieniu dyktatora Mason zabija go strzałem w głowę, następnie Mason lub Woods zabija prostytutkę, którą dyktator użył jako żywą tarczę. Po zabiciu Castro oddział Operation 40 przebija się przez kubańskich żołnierzy w stronę wyjścia z budynku. Na placu przed willą czekają na bohaterów spore siły, w tym ciężarówki z KM i BTR-60. Pojawiają się jednak ludzie Carlosa, którzy pomagają pokonać żołnierzy przeciwnika. Następnie Mason, Woods i Bowman udają się na lotnisko położone w pobliżu willi Castro, gdzie czeka na nich samolot. Po dotarciu do samolotu i rozpoczęciu kołowania, Mason ostrzeliwuje z M60 oddziały kubańskie próbujące ich powstrzymać. Bowman odkrywa, że na końcu pasa startowego stoją pojazdy, przez które niemożliwe będzie wystartowanie samolotu. Mason postanawia poświęcić się dla dobra misji, wyskakuje z samolotu i za pomocą działa przeciwlotniczego niszczy owe pojazdy. Następnie zostaje złapany przez dwóch żołnierzy i ogłuszony. Mason odzyskuje przytomność w porcie morskim, przy statku Rusałka. Nad nim stoją 4 osoby: jeden z żołnierzy, który go pojmał – Lew Krawczenko, Fidel Castro i rosyjski generał, Nikita Dragowicz. Okazuje się, że Mason nie zabił dyktatora, tylko jego sobowtóra. Castro przekazuje Masona Dragowiczowi, a ten obiecuje, że protagonista będzie cierpiał. Mason zostaje zesłany do łagru w Workucie. Bajkonur Alex Mason i Frank Woods (zespół X-Ray) oraz Joseph Bowman i Terrance Brooks (zespół Whiskey), skradają się do radzieckiego kosmodromu Bajkonur. W międzyczasie urywa się kontakt z ich szpiegiem Grigorijem Weaverem. Podczas obserwacji obiektu przez lornetkę Mason odkrywa, że Weaver, który był szpiegiem w nazistowskiej grupie naukowców został złapany, po czym słyszą przez radio głos Krawczenki, nawołujący do poddania się. Po braku odpowiedzi Krawczenko wbija Weaverowi nóż w oko. Mason z Woodsem kontynuują misję, w międzyczasie zabijają dwóch radzieckich żołnierzy i przebierają się w ich mundury, by dostać się niepostrzeżenie na teren kosmodromu. Chwilę potem Bowman i Brooks robią to samo. Przy bramie obiektu oba zespoły spotykają się i podchodzą do budynki łączności. Bowman i Brooks odciągają strażników, a Mason i Woods szturmują budynek. Po zdobyciu obiektu Mason za pomocą kuszy z wybuchowymi bełtami osłania Bowmana i Brooksa, następnie wystrzeliwuje bełt z hakiem i linką, którą zakotwicza na budynku, gdzie znajduje się Weaver. Po tym wraz z Woodsem spuszcza się na linie i zabija żołnierzy pilnujących Weavera. Po odbiciu Weavera cała grup przebija się przez radzieckich żołnierzy i dociera do bunkra dowodzenia, skąd zamierzają przerwać procedurę startową rakiety Sojuz 2. W tym celu Mason podkłada i detonuje ładunek C4. Weaver nie daje rady przerwać startu rakiety, ale Mason niszczy ją za pomocą rakiety Walkiria. Po zniszczeniu rakiety cała grupa ucieka przez podziemne laboratorium, zabijając po drodze oddziały radzieckich żołnierzy i szukając Dragowicza i Krawczenki. Krawczenko jednak wcześniej ewakuował się helikopterem. Grupa niszczy uciekającą limuzynę Dragowicza, ale jego śmierć nie zostaje potwierdzona. Khe Sanh Alex Mason i Jason Hudson przylatują helikopterem do amerykańskiej bazy w Khe Sanh w południowym Wietnamie. Kolejnym helikopterem dołącza do nich Woods. Po spotkaniu wsiadają do Jeepa i podczas jazdy zostają zaatakowani przez wietnamskie siły. Po uniknięciu zderzenia ze zniszczonym skrzydłem samolotu. Jeep rozbija się i Hudson traci przytomność. Mason przenosi Hudsona do bunkra, a Woods ich osłania. Chwilę potem Hudson odzyskuje przytomność i cała trójka wspomaga obronę Khe Sanh. Po zdobyciu zajętego przez żołnierzy NVA wzgórza bronią go w oczekiwaniu na wsparcie lotnicze, w międzyczasie Mason niszczy sześć pojazdów nieprzyjaciela przy pomocy wyrzutni TOW. Miasto Hue Alex Mason, Frank Woods i Joseph Bowman przylatują do miasta Hue, by uratować radzieckiego zdrajcę, który miał do przekazania ważne informacje dotyczące ruchów wojsk ZSRR w Wietnamie. Podczas spuszczania się na linie helikopter zostaje zestrzelony, a bohaterowie wpadają do budynku. Woods zabija wietnamskiego żołnierza, odbiera mu broń i daje Masonowi. Żołnierze przebijają się przez budynek opanowany przez wietnamskich żołnierzy, aż osiągają pokój, w którym znajduje się poszukiwany radziecki zdrajca. Okazuje się nim być Wiktor Reznow. Podaje on Masonowi dokumenty, po czym razem z resztą grupy wybiega z budynku na ulice Hue. Woods i Bowman w ogóle nie reagują na obecność Reznowa. Na ulicy dołączają do armii amerykańskiej i kierują się w stronę strefy lądowania. W tym celu Mason wykorzystuje wsparcie helikoptera Huey. Po drodze Mason niszczy ZPU, który uniemożliwia manewry lotnicze w okolicy strefy lądowania. Okazuje się, że w helikopterze nie ma miejsca dla bohaterów, ponieważ najpierw muszą zostać zabrani ranni. Mason wraz z pozostałymi żołnierzami jest zmuszony do bronienia się przed falami nacierającej armii wietnamskiej w oczekiwaniu na wsparcie. Po chwili na rzece pojawia się amerykańska barka, do której drużyna się ewakuuje. Mason wzywa nalot napalmu, który niszczy przeważające siły wroga. Koowlon Jason Hudson i Grigorij Weaver przesłuchują dra Daniela Clarke'a, zadając pytania o projekt Nova 6. W międzyczasie mieszkanie Clarke'a atakują oddziały Specnazu wysłane przez Dragowicza. Po krótkiej wymianie ognia zostają przebite zbiorniki z gazem Nova, więc Hudson, Weaver i Clarke ewakuują się z mieszkania. Clarke, pogodzony z tym, że Dragowicz chce go zabić, przygotował wcześniej drogę ucieczki przez okoliczne mieszkania, klatki schodowe i balkony. W czasie ucieczki wyjawia informacje o tajnej bazie na górze Jamantau na Uralu. Po jednym ze skoków między balkonami Clarke zostaje zastrzelony strzałem w głowę. Hudson i Weaver schodzą na poziom ulicy i ewakuują się. Strefa zdemilitaryzowana Armia amerykańska poszukuje Krawczenki. Helikopter z Alexem Masonem, Frankiem Woodsem i kilkoma amerykańskimi żołnierzami zostaje zestrzelony przez wietnamskie wojsko i rozbija się na rzece. Helikopter zaczyna tonąć, jednak w ostatniej chwili Wiktor Reznow otwiera drzwi od zewnątrz i pomaga Masonowi wyjść. Mason i Woods idą w kierunku wietnamskich wiosek, a Reznow znika. Po przemknięciu przez wioskę Mason wysadza ją za pomocą C4. W następnej wiosce Mason i Woods łączą się z resztą amerykańskiego oddziału, niszczą ZPU i walczą z broniącą się w wiosce armią wietnamską. Po wyczyszczeniu wioski, na jej końcu znajdują tunel, do którego Mason wchodzi wraz ze Swiftem. W środku Mason odnajduje Reznowa, który po rozmowie z Masonem postanawia iść bocznym tunelem. Swift z kolei jest zdziwiony zachowaniem Masona. Chwilę potem zostaje zabity przez przyczajonego Wietnamczyka. Po chwili do Masona ponownie dołącza Reznow. W połowie tunelu znajdują tajny pokój Krawczenki, w którym znajdują informacje na temat badań Krawczenki nad gazem Nova 6. Po wyjściu z pokoju w tunelu dochodzi do wielu eksplozji ładunków podłożonych przez Krawczenkę. Masonowi udaje się odkopać, wyjść na powierzchnię, gdzie czeka na niego helikopter z Woodsem. Laos Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Joseph Bowman i Wiktor Reznow wsiadają do kutra i ruszają w stronę rozbitego radzieckiego samolotu transportującego gaz Nova 6. Po drodze niszczą stanowiska wietnamskiej armii. Po dotarciu na miejsce przebijają się przez wietnamskich żołnierzy, kiedy nagle pojawiają się radzieckie Hindy, które niszczą amerykańskie helikoptery, i z których następnie wyskakują komandosi Specnazu. Po ich pokonaniu oddział dociera do szczątków samolotów, jednak po krótkiej inspekcji zostają zaatakowani przez wietnamskie siły. Po chwili nadlatują Hindy, które rakietami niszczą resztki samolotu. Mason wraz z dziobem spada z klifu i traci przytomność. Po jej odzyskaniu zostaje wraz z kompanami złapany przez żołnierzy Specnazu, po chwili przychodzą Dragowicz i Krawczenko, który kopie w głowę Masona. Góra Jamantau Jason Hudson, Grigorij Weaver, Terrance Brooks i Bruce Harris przypuszcza atak na obiekt na górze Jamantau w Uralu. Pomagają im w tym Kapitan Mosely i Major Neitsch z SR-71, którzy prowadzą ich podczas śnieżnych zamieci uniemożliwiających widoczność oddziałowi. Po dotarciu do koszar i ich wyczyszczeniu z sił wroga, Hudson za pomocą ładunku wybuchowego niszczy łączność bazy z resztą świata. Warunki pogodowe się poprawiają i wraca widoczność. Hudson wraz z oddziałem szturmuje podstację za pomocą lin. Po tym, za pomocą kuszy, niepostrzeżenie i bezgłośnie eliminuje wartowników bazy radarowe. Po zabiciu wszystkich żołnierzy wewnątrz bazy Hudson niszczy radar przekaźnika. Podczas ewakuacji radziecki żołnierz za pomocą RPG-7 niszczy stalowy most. W wyniku tego ginie Harris, ponadto wybuch wywołuje lawinę. Oddział po zboczu, następnie skacze w przepaść i ląduje bezpiecznie na dole dzięki spadochronom. Na dole docierają do bazy głównej Nova 6, w której trwa już ewakuacja. Okazuje się, że cała baza została zaminowana i przygotowana do wysadzenia. W jednym z pomieszczeń oddział zostaje zatrzaśnięty, a z głośnika odzywa się Friedrich Steiner. Informuje on Hudsona, że w USA znajdują się uśpieni agenci Dragowicza, za 36 godzin zaczną ataki z użyciem gazu Nova 6. Mówi także, że tylko on może powstrzymać Dragowicza i wyjawia swoją prawdziwą lokalizację - Wyspa Odrodzenia na Morzu Aralskim. Po zakończeniu przekazu drzwi się otwierają, a oddział ucieka z bazy, która po chwili zostaje wysadzona. Wyspa Odrodzenia Alex Mason i Wiktor Reznow, ukryci w kontenerze, przybywają na Wyspę Odrodzenia na Morzu Aralskim. Po przemknięciu się między strażnikami i uniknięciu reflektorów helikopterów, Mason i Reznow dostają się na dach laboratorium, a stąd szybem windowym do środka. Po krótkiej walce, w czasie której Hudson próbuje przez radio skontaktować się z Masonem, docierają do Steinera. Mason popycha Steinera na fotel, Reznow go bije, następnie krzycząc "Nazywam się Wiktor Reznow. I zemszczę się" zabija Niemca strzałem w głowę. Tymczasem Jason Hudson wraz z Grigorijem Weaverem i oddziałem CIA, ubranymi w kombinezony przeciwchemiczne, przemieszcza transporterami opancerzonymi w kierunku laboratorium dra Steinera. Po drodze walczą z radzieckimi żołnierzami, kiedy przylatuje helikopter, który niszczy pojazd Hudsona, a następnie zrzuca ładunki wypełnione gazem Nova 6. Większości żołnierzy udaje się na czas założyć maski gazowe, jednemu nie, więc ginie od razu. Po przedarciu się przez chmury toksycznego gazu oddział dociera w okolice laboratorium, gdzie gazu już nie ma, więc wszyscy zdejmują maski. Po zabiciu przeciwników w budynku laboratorium, Hudson i Weaver wchodzą do komory dekontaminacyjnej i próbują się skontaktować z Masonem przez radio. Po wyjściu z komory docierają do laboratorium, gdzie znajdują martwych żołnierzy radzieckich, zabitych chwilę wcześniej przez Masona. W następnym pomieszczeniu widzą, jak Mason bije niemieckiego naukowca. Amerykańskich agentów i Steinera z Masonem dzieli kuloodporna szyba, która poważnie spowalnia działania Weavera i Hudsona. Nie udaje im się pozbyć przeszkody na czas i Mason krzycząc "Nazywam się Wiktor Reznow. I zemszczę się" zabija Niemca strzałem w głowę, następnym strzałem rani Weavera, który po zniszczeniu szyby próbuje go powstrzymać. Mason, powalony przez Hudsona, próbuje się wyswobodzić, ale uderzony rękojeścią pistoletu traci przytomność. Na pytanie Weavera gdzie jest rosyjski zdrajca (w domyśle Wiktor Reznow), Hudson odpowiada, że ten nigdy się na tej wyspie nie pojawił. Następnie agenci biorą nieprzytomnego Masona i ewakuują się z wyspy. Statek "Rusałka" Alex Mason, Jason Hudson, Grigorij Weaver oraz amerykańscy żołnierze szturmują statek Rusałka, na którym znajduje się stacja nadawcza Dragowicza. Statek atakuje helikoptery działkami przeciwlotniczymi, ale Mason je niszczy, a następnie osłania oddział Weavera, który wylądował na statku. Po chwili nadlatuje wrogi Hind, który zostaje zniszczony przez Masona, ale jednocześnie na tyle uszkadza on maszynę Alexa, że musi on wylądować na pokładzie statku. Mason, walcząc z radzieckimi żołnierzami i niszcząc 2 helikoptery, dociera pod pokład, gdzie Weaver, że pod Rusałką znajduje się jeszcze podwodna stacja, skąd właśnie zaczyna transmisje Dragowicz. Hudson wzywa siły powietrze, a następnie wraz z Masonem i kilkoma żołnierzami (Aziz, Drew i Maestas) płynie w stronę obiektu, w którym rozpoznaje stację zaopatrzeniową dla radzieckich okrętów podwodnych. Po dotarciu do stacji przedzierają się w kierunku Dragowicza, kiedy amerykańskie siły powietrzne zaczynają atak. Masonowi udaje się wyłączyć transmisję, kiedy jeden z wybuchów wytrąca go z równowagi i Mason spada na drabinę. Pojawia się Dragowicz, który chce zastrzelić Masona, ale sam zostaje postrzelony przez Hudsona i ściągnięty w dół przez Alexa. Mason zaczyna bić Dragowicza i oskarżać go o próby manipulacji i chęć zwrócenia go przeciw własnemu krajowi, kiedy ten informuje Alexa, że to nie były próby. Mason zabija Dragowicza topiąc go, następnie wraz z Hudsonem ucieka ze stacji i płynie na powierzchnię. Na powierzchni wyciąga go z wody Weaver, który informuje go, że to już koniec. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Angola W Angoli, dokładniej w prowincji Cunene - 2 lipca 1986 roku, Alex Mason pomaga frakcji UNITA w walce z siłami Angolskiej Armii Ludowej. Podczas walki dowiaduje się, że Woodsa przetrzymują na barce płynącej rzeką Kubango. Po uratowaniu przyjaciela, z barki, udajemy się w głąb dżungli, aby nadać sygnał dla naszych towarzyszy. W jednej z wiejskich chat Mason próbuje zawiadomić i poprosić o pilną ewakuacje Jonasa Savimbiego. Przy radiu spotykamy po raz pierwszy Menendeza, który je niszczy. Podczas ucieczki Mason postrzelił go w twarz. Dalej Mason, Hudson i Woods zostali uratowani przez Savimbiego, który przyleciał po nich helikopterem. Afganistan W Afganistanie 5 września 1986 roku Alex Mason, Frank Woods i drużyna udają się na spotkanie z Thian'em Zhao i Mullah'em Rahman'em, który dowodził mudżahedinami. Rahman potrzebował broni dla swoich ludzi, żeby odeprzeć ataki armii rosyjskiej. Następnie Woods i Mason pomagają mudżahedinom i walczą z armią rosyjską, przy okazji łapią Leva Kravchenkę, po czym go przesłuchują, próbując dowiedzieć się paru informacji. Rahmann okazuje się zdrajcą, nazywając ich "prawdziwym przeciwnikiem" i wyrzuca Masona, Woodsa, Hudsona oraz Zhao na pustyni i zostawia ich na pastwę losu. Masonowi wydawało się, że to jego przyjaciel Wiktor Reznow ich uratował. Nikaragua W miasteczku Wasa King w Nikaraguii Alex Mason, Frank Woods i Jason Hudson próbują złapać Raula Menendeza. "Pomaga" im w tym przekupiony Manuel Noriega, dając im do dyspozycji oddział SZP. Niestety żołnierze tego oddziału okazali się bezduszni, ponieważ brutalnie mordowali niewinnych ludzi w wiosce. Żołnierze SZP po wdarciu się do pokoju, w którym przebywał Menendez, schwytali go. Jednak Noriega zdradził amerykanów uwalniając Menendeza. Ten rozwścieczony atakuje Noriegę i biegnie uratować swoją siostrę Józefinę. Tymczasem Mason wraz z drużyną biegną po Menendeza. W drodze Jason Hudson odkrywa, że Noriega ich zdradził. Gdy weszli do budynku, w którym był Menendez, sprowokowany Woods rzucił granat, który się odbił i wpadł do pokoju Józefiny. Menendez wskoczył do pokoju by uratować siostrę. Niestety nie zdążył, siostra umarła. Mason, Hudson i Woods myśleli, że Menendez nie żyje, jednak żołnierze SZP wynieśli Menendeza, nie sprawdzając czy żyje. Panama W Panamie podczas inwazji 19 grudnia w 1989 roku, Alex Mason i Frank Woods dowiadują się o "CELU FAŁSZYWE ZYSKI", następnie udają się do miasta pogrążonego wojną w celu pojmania celu. Po pojmaniu Noriegi, Jason Hudson mówi przez radio, że to nie on jest celem tylko obiektem wymiany za innego więźnia nazywanego celem "Nexus", to zaniepokoiło Woodsa i Masona. Bohaterowie nie wiedzieli, że Hudson jest przetrzymywany przez Raula Menendeza i oszukuje ich, żeby uratować młodego Davida Masona. Gdy doprowadzili Noriegę do właściwego budynku okazało się, że cel "Nexus" to Raul Menendez. Woods zastrzelił cel, ale czuł, że poszło mu za łatwo. Okazało się, że Menendez porwał Masona i podstawił go jako cel " Nexus". Zależnie od miejsca strzału Mason mógł przeżyć, jeżeli gracz''' '''nie strzelał w głowę to Mason przeżyje. Pod koniec misji Hudson poświęca swe życie dla Davida Masona i Franka Woodsa. Kategoria:Konflikty